dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve vs Kirito
Steve vs Kirito is ZackAttackX's seventy-eighth DBX. Description Minecraft vs Sword Art Online! Thrust into a new virtual world, only the victor will be allowed to leave! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Plains biome - Minecraft. This floor had been most unlike anything Kirito had seen before - seemingly everything was made out of blocks, be it trees, landscape, and hell, even the animals. After a long time of crossing fields, Kirito came across a wooden structure. He knocked on the door and waited for a response, but didn't get one, so he simply invited himself in. He found a chest containing several blocks, such as dirt, cobblestone and gravel. Nothing noteworthy. As he went to close the chest, an arrow flew past him and hit the wall, taking the Black Swordsman by surprise. He turned around on the spot and saw a man in glistening blue armor standing before him, armed with a bow, which he swapped out for a sword. Realizing his situation, Kirito readied himself, equipping his Elucidator. HERE WE GO! The Black Swordsman opened the engagement, thrusting his blade towards Steve's neck. Steve raised his sword and repelled the strike, pushing Kirito back before wailing on him with multiple heavy strikes to his opponent's chest. Kirito pulled away and waited for Steve to swing for him again, which he did. Kirito sidestepped and struck Steve on the shoulder, but this barely dented the armor of his foe. Kirito attacked the armor relentlessly, but it didn't do much damage. Steve jumped and attempted a critical hit, but Kirito did not allow him the chance, raising his Elucidator and pushing Steve over his shoulders before kicking him into the wall of the building. He then attempted a crosscut, which Steve blocked, but Kirito mustered enough strength to push Steve through the wall of the building. Kirito pursued the tumbling Steve, blade poised for a vertical slash. The craftsman thought quickly and threw a Splash Potion of Harming at Kirito, knocking the Black Swordsman back. This bought Steve enough time to draw his bow and fire arrows towards Kirito, who resorted to drawing his Dark Repulser, slashing through all the incoming arrows. Amidst his barrage of arrows, Steve threw out a Fire Charge towards Kirito's legs, blowing the Black Swordsman back. Kirito smashed into the building hard, and when he recovered, he saw a flurry of Fire Charges heading his way. He tried to destroy them with his dual blades, but the onslaught was too much. Kirito got clipped on the shoulder with a charge, which opened up for another five to blast him through the building, sending him scattering. Steve ran towards his foe in an attempt to collect his items, but to his surprise, Kirito was not defeated yet. He tried to pick himself up, planting his sword into the ground to help him prop himself up. This forced Steve to draw his bow again and fire a flaming arrow towards Kirito's skull. Noticing this, Kirito ducked his head and the arrow whistled just past him. Before Steve could fire another shot, Kirito drew his FN Five-Seven, shooting at Steve's hands, knowing he wasn't going to break the armor with it. The bullets hit Steve's hands, causing him to drop his bow, which gave Kirito some time to recover. He threw the Elucidator at Steve, which struck him in the face, temporarily stunning him, and Kirito pounced, catching his Elucidator and unloading with heavy strikes to Steve's torso and face. After a heavy enough strike, Kirito managed to split Steve's helmet in half, and he wasted no time planting both blades into the top of Steve's skull with a vertical slash. As Steve's lifeless body dispersed into shards, a notification appeared. Steve was slain by Kirito DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Axe themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights